Winter Blossom
by summer dash
Summary: Pertunangan Sasuke dan sang Miko membuat Sakura sadar. Pemuda itu tak pernah mencintainya, bahkan mungkin tak pernah menyadari keberadaannya. Terluka, ia pun memutuskan untuk menghilang dari Konoha. Fanon. Republish
1. The Prodigy

Aku dan kau sama-sama mengetahui bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang tersisa dalam keluarga Uchiha, memang sangat disayangkan mengingat kehebatan serta keistimewaan yang dimiliki oleh klan ini, kehebatan sharingan yang mungkin bahkan melebihi kehebatan byakugan yang dimiliki oleh klan Hyuuga. Oleh sebab itu klan ini harus dibangkitkan kembali, dan kau Uchiha Sasuke sebagai satu-satunya penerus klan ini tentunya mengetahui apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?

**Winter Blossom **

**Naruto belong's to Masashi Kishimoto**_** sensei**_

**Fanon, OOC, Rated M **

_Jika aku menunjukkan perasaan cintaku, akankah kau menghindariku dan menyebutku menyebalkan seperti dulu, Sasuke-_kun_?_

Saat ini sudah setahun tepat saat Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, desa tempat asalnya. Pemuda itu sangat mengingatnya, bagaimanapun saat itu merupakan salah satu moment yang berharga baginya. Kepulangannya ke Konoha disambut oleh para _rookie_ 13 serta para _sensei_ yang pernah membimbing mereka. Ia teringat bagaimana saat itu Naruto memeluknya dengan bangga, menunjukkan seolah-olah ia telah melakukan hal yang sangat luar biasa. Ia bahagia, sampai matanya secara tidak sengaja menatap sepasang mata viridian milik mantan rekan setimnya, Haruno Sakura. Sama seperti yang lain, ia dapat melihat senyum di wajah Sakura, hanya saja disaat yang bersamaan ia juga menyadari bahwa mata viridian itu menatapnya dengan sedikit keraguan dan ketakutan. Sasuke mendecih tidak senang—

_Tch, Kau tidak mempercayaiku lagi huh?_

Sasuke tidak tahu dan mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa keraguan dan ketakutan yang gadis itu tunjukkan bukan merupakan keraguan dan ketakutan akan dirinya, melainkan keraguan serta ketakutan akan perasaan cintanya sendiri.

Sasuke sangat mengetahui bahwa kepulangannya mungkin tidak akan disambut dengan baik oleh semua penduduk desa. Sikapnya yang dengan seenaknya meninggalkan desa saat itu serta ulahnya selama menjadi ninja pelarian tentunya tidak begitu saja dimaafkan oleh mereka, terutama oleh para tetua Konoha. Oleh sebab itu ia menerima hukuman yang diberikan kepadanya atas tingkahnya itu. Selama setahun, dimulai sejak minggu pertama kepulangannya ia akan diawasi secara ketat oleh lima orang anbu, tidak diperbolehkan untuk menerima misi dan keluar dari desa.

"_Teme_? Kau—kau sedang apa kau disini? Sejak kapan kau jadi pecinta ramen sepertiku?" tanya Naruto begitu mendapati si bungsu Uchiha sedang memakan ramen di kedai paman Takeuchi. Sasuke hanya merespon komentar heboh Naruto dengan lirikan sekilas. "Huh, setidaknya kan kau bisa menjawabnya. Ramen pedasnya satu porsi besar ya _jii-san_," ujar Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya pada paman Takeuchi. Naruto masih ingin melanjutkan omelan—menurut Naruto itu nasehat, yang benar saja! Siapa yang mau mendengarkan nasehat dari mantan bocah pembuat ulah sepertinya—kepada Sasuke saat paman Takeuchi memberikan semangkok penuh ramen dengan asap yang mengepul. "_Teme_, nanti saja kita melanjutkan obrolannya, sekarang aku harus segera menghabiskan ramen ini. _Itadakimasuuu," _ujar Naruto yang langsung dengan lahap memakan ramennya. Sasuke hanya mendengus mengadapi tingkah Naruto yang terlalu menggelikan. Sasuke sedang meminum _ocha_ hangat miliknya saat Kakashi duduk di sebelahnya

"Yoo, rupanya kalian berkencan disini, _Jii-san_ ramennya satu," ujar Kakashi yang langsung mendapatkan _death glare_ dari kedua orang mantan muridnya itu.

"Hm, rasanya aneh mendapati kalian tim 7 berkumpul disini tanpa adanya Sakura-_chan_," ujar Paman Takeuchi sambil menyiapkan semangkuk ramen pesanan Kakashi.

"Ah benar juga, rasanya sudah lama ya tim 7 tidak berkumpul di kedai paman. Itu adalah saat-saat yang membahagiakan bagiku. Saat itu kalian sangat manis, menggemaskan, dan polos. Ah aku rindu masa-masa itu, sekarang kalian sudah tidak menggemaskan lagi bagiku," keluh Kakashi yang tentu saja mengakibatkan Naruto dan Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi jijik di wajah mereka. "Sasuke aku dengar kau sudah mendapatkan misi pertamamu? Apa misimu?" tanya Kakashi penasaran

"Hn, misi mengawal seorang _miko_," jawab Sasuke tak berminat. "Dia kemana?" tanya Sasuke melenceng dari pembahasan mereka.

"Dia? Ah, maksudmu Sakura-_chan_? Dia sedang ada misi sebagai ninja medis di Suna. Sakura-_chan_ sering mendapatkan misi seperti itu akhir-akhir ini," ujar Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Kenapa? Kau merindukan Sakura-_chan _ya?" Sasuke membuka mulutnya ingin membantah, akan tetapi ia kembali terdiam saat Naruto berkata "Aku juga sangat merindukannya. Gaara memang egois, seenaknya saja menguasai Sakura-_chan_," Kakashi melirik Sasuke, ia bisa melihat mata pria Uchiha itu sedikit berkilat saat mendengar ucapan dari Naruto, Kakashi tersenyum dibalik masker biru miliknya.

"Ah, masa muda memang menyenangkan," ucap Kakashi pelan.

**-The Prodigy-**

Misi pertama Sasuke berjalan dengan sangat lancar, misi itu bukanlah misi yang sulit baginya karena hanya merupakan misi dengan level B. Sesudah misi pertamanya itu Sasuke mulai mendapatkan berbagai misi. Dalam menjalankan misi ia selalu berganti-ganti rekan setim. Terkadang ia bersama Naruto dan Kakashi, terkadang bersama Sai dan Shikamaru, sebuah tim acak yang biasanya terdiri atas para ninja _rookie_ 13. Selama bebererapa kali misi ia pernah setim dengan Sakura. Akan tetapi tidak seperti 15 tahun yang lalu, dimana setiap berdekatan dengan Sasuke, Sakura akan bersikap genit dan selalu berusaha mengajaknya kencan, Sakura cenderung bersifat normal, ia tidak pernah bersikap berlebihan. Sakura merasa bahwa Sasuke lebih menyukai sifatnya yang seperti ini dibandingkan saat mereka dahulu menjadi rekan setim. Lihat saja, sekarang Sasuke sudah mau sedikit mengacuhkannya dan yang lebih penting kini Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakannya menyebalkan.

_Jika aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu maka biarkan aku menjadi temanmu_

Sayangnya Sakura tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa terkadang Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Membangkitkan klan Uchiha merupakan salah satu tujuan besarnya saat ini, tujuan besar yang tidak mungkin bisa ia capai jika hanya ia lakukan seorang diri. Dia membutuhkan seorang gadis, untuk membantunya menjadikan impiannya menjadi nyata. Impian itu tentu saja diketahui oleh para teman-temannya dari tim 7, Kakashi dan Naruto sering menggodanya mengenai hal itu dan berakhir dengan Sasuke yang melempar kunai kearah mereka berdua. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum pahit melihat tingkah laku para mantan teman setimnya. Candaan itu menyakitkan baginya, karena ia tahu bahwa itu memang merupakan impian Sasuke saat ini, dan oleh sebab itu ia membutuhkan pasangan untuk membantunya menjadikan impian itu berubah jadi nyata. Dan yang menyedihkan, Sakura tahu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menjadi gadis yang Sasuke pilih. Sasuke yang sedikit mulai mengacuhkannya dan menganggapnya sebagai teman sudah ia anggap lebih dari cukup baginya, ia tidak ingin berharap terlalu besar. Ia terlalu takut untuk menghadapi resiko bahwa Sasuke akan mengabaikannya jika ia kembali bersikap seperti dulu.

_Cukup, Cukup aku bisa ada disisimu dan melihat bawa kau ada didekatku_

Entah karena bualan Naruto yang memang tidak bisa ditahan, atau mungkin karena igauan Kakashi _sensei_ saat ia mabuk, berita tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang mencari calon istri telah tersebar di desa, Sasuke harus berpura-pura tidak sadar saat semua orang tengah memandangnya sambil berbisik-bisik membicarakannya. Ia masih sabar dan berusaha memaafkan tingkah kedua orang itu saat sekumpulan gadis terang-terangan menggodanya di siang hari, akan tetapi saat Naruto menggosipkannya kepada Gaara saat Gaara tengah berkunjung ke Konoha, Sasuke langsung menggunakan _amaterasu_ untuk menyiksa bocah rubah itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum geli saat mendapati Uzumaki Naruto terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dan harus dirawat selama semalaman disana.

"Kau memang bodoh, sudah tahu Sasuke-_kun_ sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menghajarmu gara-gara hal itu, kau justru sengaja mengatakannya kepada Gaara, dan di depan Sasuke-_kun_ lagi! Baka!" ujar Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Naruto

"Hiks, Gaara kan berhak tau, dia kan teman kita," gumam Naruto sambil bersungut-sungut. Sakura hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas, pasrah melihat tingkah salah satu sahabatnya tu. "_Ne ne_ Sakura-_chan_, kau tidak ingin menjadi istri Sasuke? Kudengar-dengar Ino sekarang sedang melakukan pendekatan pada Sasuke-_teme_. Huh, yang benar saja! Sakura-_chan_ kan lebih baik,"

"_Baka_, Ino itu cantik. Lagipula dia juga berasal dari keluarga ninja, bagaimana bisa aku lebih baik darinya?" ujar Sakura lirih. Meskipun Naruto bodoh, polos, dan tidak sensitif dia sadar ada yang aneh dari Sakura-_chan_nya. Sakura yang biasanya tidak akan mau mengalah pada sahabat serta rival seumur hidupnya, Ino kini justru terkesan menyerah begitu saja.

"Sakura-_chan_, _daijobuka_? Kau tidak seperti biasanya," tanya Naruto, ia khawatir dengan kondisi cinta pertamanya itu.

"Hihihi _daijobuyo_, memangnya kau rela jika aku ikut memperebutkan Sasuke-_kun_?"

"_Iie, demo_… aku jauh lebih menyukai Sakura-_chan _yang tersenyum senang sambil mengajak Sasuke _teme_ kencan daripada Sakura-_chan_ yang berpura-pura tersenyum dan seolah-olah sudah tidak menyukai Sasuke _teme_ lagi," Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto, ternyata pemuda itu sangat mengenalnya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku memang sudah tidak menyukai Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto. Dia… saat ini aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Tidak lebih."

"Hn," pembicaraan Sakura dan Naruto terhenti ketika mereka melihat Sasuke yang kini sedang bersandar di pintu sambil memasukkan tangannya di saku bajunya. Gadis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke tengah menatapnya tajam. "Aku tidak menyangka jika kau harus dirawat inap disini hanya karena luka kecil seperti itu," ujar Sasuke pada Naruto

"Luka kecil? Kau menggunakan _amaterasu_, _baka_!" protes Naruto

"Naruto, aku harus pulang sekarang. _Jaa ne_ Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura meninggalkan ruangan Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk, sehingga kedua pria itu tidak mengetaui bahwa air mata tengah mengalir di pipinya.

_Kau bahkan tampak tidak peduli jika aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan padamu, apakah kau sama sekali tidak memiliki sedikitpun perasaan padaku, Sasuke-_kun_?_

Dan Sakura sadar, bahwa apapun yang ia lakukan perasaannya akan selalu tersakiti karena sang Uchiha

**-The Prodigy-**

Sejak kejadian yang terjadi di rumah sakit, Sakura lebih menyibukkan diri di rumah sakit, ia cenderung menghindari kedua orang sahabatnya itu. Saat waktu istirahat ia mendengar bahwa pada hari ini akan datang seorang _miko_ ke desa mereka, Sakura tidak terlalu peduli sampai Ino mengatakan hal yang yang membuatnya tidak bisa untuk bersikap tidak peduli lagi

"Kau tahu, _miko_ itu sebenarnya datang untuk mendekati Sasuke-_kun_. Sumber terpercayaku bilang bahwa tadi pagi para petinggi kerajaannya bertemu dengan para tetua desa untuk membicarakan tentang perjodohan antara sang _miko_ dan Sasuke-_kun_!" ujar Ino dengan wajah sebal. Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi pucat saat mendengar berita itu

"_Mi— miko_?"

"Iya jidat! _Miko_! Tapi tenang saja. Aku yakin Sasuke takkan mau dijodohkan seperti itu, lagipula mereka kan belum saling kenal sebelumnya," ucap Ino yakin.

"Kau salah Ino, Sasuke-_kun_ pernah bertemu dengannya. Kau ingat misi pertama Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat! Misi pertamanya kan mengawal seorang—jangan bilang kalau orang yang dikawal adalah sang _miko_?" muka Ino terlihat terkejut dengan fakta yang baru saja ia sadari, saking terkejutnya ia bahkan tidak sadar saat Sakura pergi meninggalkannya dengan wajah yang terluka.

Sasuke memasuki sebuah ruangan di kantor Hokage. Ia melihat kearah sekeliling dan mendapati bahwa di depannya terdapat sekumpulan para tetua Konoa yang dulu memutuskan hukuman apa yang tepat untuknya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis matanya ketika meliat bahwa para tetua yang notabene membencinya kini justru menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum yang tersungging di wajah mereka.

"Duduklah," suara berat Soujiro menyadarkannya, Sasuke duduk di sebuah bangku yang terletak di depan para tetua desa, dia menatap Soujiro-_san_, para pemimpin tetua desa. "Ehm, jadi kami memanggilmu karena ada hal penting yang perlu dibicarakan. Sebelumnya kami ingin memujimu karena selama dua tahun ini kau tidak pernah melanggar peraturan yang telah kami buat untukmu," Soujiro melirik kearah tetua desa lainnya, mereka memberikan isyarat berupa anggukan kepala kepadanya untuk melanjutkan kembali ucapannya, "yang ingin kami bicarakan selanjutnya mungkin hanya memiliki sedikit kaitan dengan esistensimu di desa ini. Kau mengenal miko-_sama_?"

"Ya, aku pernah mengawalnya setahun yang lalu," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap tajam ke arah para tetua desa "Apa ada masalah dengan hal itu?"

"Bukan… bukan, kau tahu kan jika hari ini sang _miko_ dan beberapa petinggi kerajaannya datang ke desa kita?" Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, meskipun ia bukan seorang penggosip tapi tadi ia sempat mengetahui hal itu dari Kiba "Hm, para petinggi kerajaannya tadi menghadap kami. Mereka mewakili sang _miko_ datang untuk memintamu sebagai pendampingnya," Sasuke terkejut, tapi dalam waktu sepersekian detik ia sudah dapat mengendalikan emosinya dan kembali berwajah datar seperti semula "Aku dengar, jika kau sedang mencari pendamping untuk membangkitkan kembali ke klanmu. Bukankah ini suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan? Dia berasal dari keturunan yang baik".

"Kalian menyuruhku untuk menjadikan dia sebagai pendampingku?" tanya Sasuke dingin

"Kami tidak memaksamu, tapi kau tahu kan jika saat ini pertahanan Konoha masih belum begitu kuat karena kematian beberapa _shinobi_ berbakat pada saat perang besar beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kita tidak mau menambah masalah dengan memulai sengketa dengan negara tetangga hanya karena masalah perjodohan bukan?" ujar Soujiro dingin

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku rasa kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kau bisa kembali ke kegiatanmu semula," ujar Soujiro yang secara tidak langsung mengusir Sasuke keluar dari ruangan. "Kuharap kau sadar atas posisimu Uchiha," ujar Soujiro sebelum Sasuke menutup pintu ruangan itu , rahang Sasuke mengeras mendengarnya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rumahnya, tadi Shizune memaksanya untuk kembali pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat saat melihat wajah pucat  
>dan merasakan bahwa<em> cakra<em> Sakura sedang kacau. Di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan Gaara, sang kazekage tersebut memang belum kembali dari kunjungan yang ia lakukan di Konoha seminggu yang lalu.

"_Konnichiwa _Gaara.-_san_"

"Kau terlihat pucat," ujar sang _kazekage_ tanpa menjawab sapaan Sakura sebelumnya

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya membutuhkan sedikit istirahat. Gaara-_san_ akan menuju kemana?" Gaara sedang membuka mulutnya akan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, saat tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura tumbang, refleks Gaara menangkap tubuh ringkih itu. Gaara membopong tubuh sang gadis dan memutuskan untuk membawa Sakura menuju ke kediaman Haruno.

_Mungkin dia hanya kelelahan_

Gaara tidak sadar bahwa tak jauh dari tempatnya terlihat sang Uchiha sedang menatap pemandangan itu dengan mata terluka. Kini ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

**-The Prodigy-**

Berita tersebar dengan cepat. Pria terakhir dari klan Uchiha akan menikah dengan _miko _yang berasal dari negara tetangga, seminggu lagi pertunangan keduanya akan digelar di Konoha. Para penduduk yang sudah bisa menerima keberadaan Sasuke Uchiha menyambut gembira kabar itu, sang penerus klan itu bisa kembali membangkitkan klannya. Akan tetapi tetap saja ada beberapa orang yang menangis begitu mendengar berita ini, terutama bagi _fans_ sang pria Uchiha tersebut. _Rookie_ 13 selaku teman seangkatannya menyambut berita tersebut dengan ucapan selamat dan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk Sasuke. Ino sudah bisa menerima dengan baik atas berita itu, meskipun saat memberikan ucapan selamat pada Sasuke ia tetap mengeluh tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke justru memilih sang_ miko_ dibandingkan dirinya.

"Sakura-_chan_, _daijobuka_?" tanya Naruto saat bertemu dengan Sakura di pesta itu.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa Sasuke hanya teman bagiku. Ah aku harus pergi, tadi _shisou _menyuruhku pergi menghadapnya sore ini,"ujar Sakura sambil berdiri dari tempatnya, "_minna san_, aku pergi dulu, _jaa ne_," ujar Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sakura berjalan meninggalkan pesta itu tanpa menyadari tatapan Sasuke yang terus melihat kepergiannya.

Hari sudah tengah malam saat ia keluar dari kantor Hokage, ia mendapatkan misi bersama dengan Hinata dan Kiba, sebuah misi level S dimana ia ditunjuk sebagai ketua tim. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Sasuke berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. _Dejavu_, rasanya sama seperti 10 tahun lalu saat Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha dan memilih untuk berguru pada Orochimaru, situasi yang sama, di tempat yang sama, dan lagi-lagi di tengah malam bulan purnama. Satu-satunya yang berbeda hanyalah posisi mereka yang seolah-olah terbalik, kini justru Sasuke yang seolah-olah sedang menunggunya.

"Buat apa Sasuke-_kun_ berada disini tengah malam begini?"

"Hm, benar-benar _dejavu_, bahkan pertanyaanmu sama dengan waktu itu," Sakura terkejut mendapati ternyata Sasuke memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya. Sakura meremas kedua tangannya, gugup menghadapi suasana ini.

"Kau menghindariku,"

"Aku—aku tidak menghindarmu, hanya saja aku sibuk dengan berbagai tugas yang diberikan oleh _shisou_," cicit Sakura, ia harap Sakura mempercayai kebohongannya. Sasuke mendecih pelan.

"Kau tidak pintar berbohong. Kau tahu, tingkahmu seperti kau masih menyimpan perasaan padaku, tapi kau memilih untuk menghindariku karena takut," ujar Sasuke pelan

"_Chigau_!"

"Kalau begitu kau mengganggapku seperti barang buangan yang wajib kau jauhi," rahang Sasuke mengeras "Kau tidak percaya padaku, huh? Kau takut aku mengkhianati Konoha? Itu sebabnya kan kau mengindariku"

"_Chigau_! Aku—aku percaya padamu!"

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi, aku memang mantan _shinobi_ pelarian. Aku memang tidak sepantasnya berada di dekatmu," ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian

"Suka—aku menghindarimu karena menyukaimu, aku menjaga jarak denganmu karena aku takut terluka, aku tidak ingin membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku sama menyebalkannya seperti 10 tahun yang lalu, aku—aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah melihatku sebagai seorang wanita, itu sebabnya aku mencoba puas dengan posisiku yang hanya sebagai temanmu," air mata Sakura jatuh berderai "Tapi… tapi ternyata tidak bisa, aku tetap tidak bisa berpura-pura bahwa aku baik-baik saja saat kau memperlakuanku sama, uh… bahkan mungkin lebih rendah daripada Naruto. Dan kini kau bahkan akan bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal. Apa aku begitu rendah sehingga kau justru lebih memilih gadis yang baru kau kenal dibandingkan diriku? Aku tahu aku selalu menyebalkan bagimu, tapi… tapi... tidak bisakah jika aku yang berada di sisimu?"

"Teman. Kau berkata bahwa kau hanya menganggapku teman," ujar Sasuke datar. Sakura terkesiap, ternyata Sasuke mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Naruto di rumah sakit

"Ternyata kau mendengarnya, huh? Tapi waktu itu kau tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Ternyata benar, aku memang tidak pernah kau anggap. Perasaanku hanya kau anggap sebagai angin _ne_, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menghela nafas panjang, dengan perlahan ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Padahal aku tahu bahwa kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku, aku… aku hanya gadis dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa aja, bukan dari keluarga _shinobi_ seperti Ino atau Hinata, dan juga tidak seperti _miko_ itu yang masih merupakan keluarga kerajaan. Aku, aku tidak akan pernah pantas bagimu. Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyukai Haruno Sakura," tangan Sasuke terkepal kuat mendengar hal itu "Perasaanku seharusnya tidak sepantasnya ada karena hanya akan merepotkanmu, seharusnya aku tahu bahwa aku memang tidak boleh menyukaimu. Itu salah." Sasuke berbalik menatap Sakura, ia terpaku melihat gadis itu tersenyum pedih, ia dapat melihat mata viridian itu menatapnya penuh dengan luka. "_Sayonara ne_ Sasuke-_kun_, kau pasti akan bahagia," dan dengan sekejap Sakura menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke.

**-TBC-**


	2. Winter Blossom

**Winter Blossom**

**Naruto belong's to Masashi **_**sensei**_

**Warning**: _just have a little dialogue, Fanon, maybe a boring plotline, and typo._

Satu minggu sudah berlalu sejak terakhir terjadinya pembicaraan antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Setelah mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan pada pria Uchiha itu, Sakura segera menghubungi Hinata dan Kiba. Ia berhasil membujuk kedua orang rekannya pada misi kali ini untuk berangkat lebih awal, dan syukurlah mereka berdua menyetujui Sakura selaku sang ketua tim. Mereka bertiga—plus Akamaru tentunya, berangkat setelah mereka selesai mempersiapkan barang yang akan mereka bawa pada misi kali ini. Meskipun misi yang diterima merupakan misi tingkat S, misi tersebut sebenarnya telah selesai mereka selesaikan dalam kurun waktu tiga hari, akan tetapi Sakura selalu saja mencari alasan agar dapat mengundur kepulangan mereka kembali ke Konoha. Mungkin dia sudah bertingkah secara tidak profesional sebagai seorang kunoichi, akan tetapi dia tidak ingin kembali ke Konoha saat ini. Ia tidak siap jika harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke, dan tentu saja pertunangannya dengan sang _miko_. Saat hari ke-tujuh, Sakura sudah kehabisan alasan untuk mengundur kepulangan mereka. Akhirnya mau tak mau dia memutuskan bahwa siang ini mereka akan kembali ke Konoha.

Sakura menyandarkan bahunya di sebuah pohon sakura yang tak memiliki sehelai daun yang tersisa di batang yang nampaknya rapuh itu. Ia terlalu lelah setelah menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan oleh Tsunade _Shisou_ selaku hokage kelima padanya. Ah, tidak. Bukan fisiknya yang lelah tetapi hati dan fikirannya yang lelah hingga terasa esak. Dan itu tentu saja karena pria Uchiha itu. Sakura melihat tak jauh dari tempatnya bersandar terdapat Hinata serta Kiba, rekan setimnya yang saat ini tengah menatapnya, menunggu keputusan yang akan ia ambil selaku ketua tim.

"Kita akan beristirahat sebentar disini sebelum kembali ke desa," ucapan Sakura segera mendapatkan respon yang baik dari kedua rekannya. Hinata langsung duduk dan bersandar di sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat Sakura bersandar dan mulai meminum persediaan airnya, sedangkan Kiba segera memanfaatkan waktu istirahat mereka dengan bermain bersama Akamaru, rekan seumur hidupnya. Sakura memandang kearah kedua rekannya dengan tatapan bersalah, karna dialah mereka terlalu menghabiskan banyak _cakra_, bahkan melebihi jumlah _cakra_ yang seharusnya mereka keluarkan. Karena ingin menunda kepulangan ke Konoha, Sakura memaksa kedua rekannya untuk mengobati korban luka serta membantu penduduk desa memperbaiki kondisi desa mereka yang rusak sebagian karena serangan ninja. Tubuh yang diforsir dan ditambah dengan perjalanan nonstop selama 3,5 jam memaksanya untuk mengambil keputusan untuk beristirahat jika ia tidak mau rekan-rekannya mati karena kehabisan _cakra_. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Hinata, Kiba, dan tentu saja pada Akamaru.

Ketika sedang mengistirahatkan badannya, Sakura mengedarkan matanya melihat ke arah sekeliling Ia hanya mendapati warna putih dimana-mana, semuanya tertutupi oleh salju. Hal ini wajar mengingat sekarang merupakan pertengahan musim dingin. Putih dan salju adalah hal yang sangat ingin Sakura hindari saat ini. Ia sangat membenci musim dingin, Ia benci akan rasa dingin dan sesak yang selalu ia rasakan saat salju turun, karena kedua hal tersebut hanya akan selalu membuatnya teringat dengan satu hal yang ia ingin lupakan, Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke, nama yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tersipu malu bagai gadis berusia belasan tahun dan sekaligus nama yang berhasil membuat air matanya jatuh diwaktu yang bersamaan. Perasaan cinta yang sudah ia rasakan sejak 15 tahun yang lalu. Perasaan yang berawal dari rasa kagum dari seorang anak perempuan kepada pangeran pujaannya itu semakin lama semakin menguat dan membesar seiring berjalannya waktu. Jika saja perasaan itu bersambut, maka itu tak jadi soal. Masalahnya jutru lebih pelik dari itu. Sasuke tidak pernah menganggapnya. Andai saja ia jatuh cinta dengan pemuda lain, mungkin semuanya akan berjalan lancar dan akan menjadi kisah yang akan berakhir dengan bahagia. Tapi tidak, disinilah ia, terpuruk memikirkan bagaimana caranya melupakan perasaan cinta yang sudah ia rasakan selama 15 tahun.

Sejak dulu perasaan cintanya pada pria Uchiha itu selalu membuatnya lemah, ia ingat saat Ia pingsan ketika menghadapi genjutsu Kakashi _sensei_ karena ilusi yang dibuat gurunya tentang Sasuke, tangisan yang selalu ia keluarkan saat pria itu ada dan tidak ada disampingnya.

_Aku bahkan hampir menghianati Konoha karena dirimu, memanfaatkan Naruto hanya demi membawamu kembali, aku sudah menjadi orang jahat, _ne_ Sasuke-_kun_. Dan yang menyedihkan, meski aku sudah melakukan itu semua kau tetap tidak akan pernah melirikku._

Ia melakukan itu semua hanya karena perasaan cintanya pada Sang Uchiha muda. Ini _sangat menyedihkan_. Sebagai salah seorang _kunoichi_ yang kemampuannya diakui di dunia ninja seharusnya ia sangat mengetahui peraturan utama seorang ninja. Ninja tidak boleh menunjukkan perasaannya. Menyedihkan memang, tapi itu memang konsekwensi untuk menjadi seorang ninja, bukankah seharusnya kau tahu itu, Sakura?

Sakura menarik nafas panjang, berharap dengan demikian semua bisa menjadi lebih baik. Dia ingin melupakan segalanya, andai saja ia bisa. Ah, bukankah dirinya seorang ninja medis? Mungkin—mungkin saja ia bisa membuat obat yang bisa membuatnya hilang ingatan, atau mungkin ia bisa mempelajari _genjutsu_ yang dapat membuat semua hal yang ia ingin lupakan menjadi lenyap dari ingatannya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat dan tersenyum lirih. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, itu—itu begitu menyedihkan. Meskipun tak lebih menyedihkan daripada perasaan cintanya yang konyol itu.

"Sakura-_san_, _daijobu ka_?" tanya Hinata khawatir, akura bertingkah aneh sejak berangkat dari Konoha, dan kini ia merasa bahwa Sakura semakin ganjil. sudah 10 menit ia memperhatikan perilaku Sakura yang ia rasa ganjil sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, dan kondisi itu dimulai saat salju mulai turun beberapa saat yang lalu.

"_Daijobu_," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum lirih, Hinata nampaknya tidak percaya akan ucapannya, ia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut akan tetapi tidak jadi setelah melihat Kiba memberikan isyarat kepadanya berupa gelengan kepala. Sepertinya tidak hanya Hinata yang menyadari sikap aneh Sakura. Sakura menatap langit yang tertutupi oleh segumpulan awan tebal, salju sudah mulai berhenti turun. "Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan kembali ke desa sekarang," putus Sakura secara sepihak. Kedua rekannya hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa mereka setuju. Sakura segera bangkit dan mulai mempersiapkan diri, segera setelah Hinata dan Kiba serta Akamaru tentu saja—mulai berlari melompati pohon satu ke pohon lainnya, Sakura segera menyusul mereka. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia menatap kearah pohon Sakura tempatnya bersandar tadi, pohon itu benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Pohon Sakura itu terlihat mati di tengah-tengah kungkungan salju putih. Sakura mendecih, ia merasa bahkan alam pun seolah-olah tengah mengejeknya saat ini.

Tanpa terasa akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu gerbang masuk Konoha. Kiba sudah menyapa Kotetsu yang sedang berjaga dipintu gerbang desa. Melalui tempatnya berdiri sekarang Sakura dapat melihat bahwa Konoha sedang sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu, semua warganya tampak terburu-buru menuju ke suatu tempat sambil membawa beberapa perlengkapan. Sakura menarik nafas panjang, ia sudah memutuskannya beberapa hari yang lalu, ia harus bisa bertahan dan menghadapi kenyataan. Sepahit apapun itu. Ia harus bisa menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke, objek cinta matinya akan bertunangan dengan seorang _miko_, dan bukan dirinya. Mungkin ini akan sulit bagi dirinya yang meskipun beberapa belas tahun telah berlalu tetap saja tidak bisa melupakan pria Uchiha itu, walaupun ia tahu, sangat tahu melebihi siapapun bahwa dia, Haruno Sakura takkan mungkin bersatu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Karena dia adalah Sakura di musim semi, sedangkan Sasuke adalah salju musim dingin.

"Sakura tidak akan pernah mekar di tengah-tengah salju musim yang dingin kan, Sasuke_-kun_?" yah setidaknya ia mungkin bisa benar-benar membuat obat atau mempelajari _genjutsu_ amnesia itu.

Sakura berjalan menuju ke kantor Hokage, untuk mengurangi rasa bersalahnya kepada rekan setimnya, ia memutuskan untuk melapor ke kantor hokage sendirian dan menyuruh Hinata, Kiba, serta Akamaru untuk kembali ke kediaman mereka dan langsung mengistirahatkan badan mereka. Selama perjalanan banyak penduduk desa yang tersenyum dan menyapa dirinya ramah, sebagai ninja medis yang sering bertugas di rumah sakit, hampir semua penduduk desa mengenal kunoichi berambut merah muda itu. Gadis manis yang berbakat dan ramah, itu julukan yang diberikan penduduk desa kepadanya.

**-Winter Blossom-**

"Masuk," ujar Tsunade saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu ruangannya, ketika pintu itu terbuka dia bisa melihat Sakura, murid didik kebanggaannya memasuki ruangannya dengan ragu. Tsunade menatap gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan tajam, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya saat menyadari tatapan tajam Tsunade, dia sangat tahu bahwa saat ini gurunya sedang marah padanya. "Sebelum aku menceramahimu, ada yang ingin kau katakan nona muda?" sindir Tsunade tajam.

"_Go... Gomen nasai Shisou_," Ujar Sakura sambil meremas kedua tangannya gugup.

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu kan nona muda? Sengaja mengundur waktu kepulangan ke desa di saat-saat seperti ini."

"_Go… gomen._..," ujar Sakura lirih

"Empat hari! Kau menunda kepulanganmu selama empat hari! Meskipun itu merupakan misi tingkat S, dengan kemampuanmu ditambah dengan gadis Hyuuga dan bocah Inuzuka itu aku rasa paling telat kalian dapat menyelesaikannya dalam waktu tiga hari saja!" Tsunade meminum sakenya untuk menenangkan amarahnya, Shizune berusaha menghentikan tingkah gurunya itu dengan susah payah. "Dan kau memilih waktu yang salah nona muda, saat ini kita sedang disibukkan dengan pesta pertunangan si Uchiha dan _miko_ itu, kau semakin membuatku sakit kepala!" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam mendengar ucapan gurunya itu. Tsunade berdecih pelan melihat tingkah muridnya "Aku tahu perasaanmu pada Sasuke. Tapi ingat Sakura, aku tidak mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi seorang _kunoichi _lemah seperti ini. Kau harus menghadapi kenyataan. Dia akan bertunangan dengan gadis lain, dia tidak menyukaimu," air mata Sakura mengalir deras mendengar ucapan Tsunade, ia tahu... ia tahu bahwa gurunya berkata benar, tapi tetap saja ia merasakan rasa sesak di dadanya. "Lupakanlah dia," satu kata dari Tsunade membuat Sakura menatap gurunya dengan geram, dia ingin berteriak kepada gurunya, berkata bahwa itu tidak semudah yang gurunya katakan, ia ingin memaki gurunya karena ia menganggap gurunya tidak mengerti apa yang tengah ia rasakan, akan tetapi setelah melihat tatapan pedih Tsunade ia menelan kata-katanya. Gurunya peduli, Tsunade sengaja berkata kejam demi dirinya.

"_Wakatta_, Maafkan aku _shisou_. Aku akan berusaha untuk melupakannya," kata-kata itu terucap lirih seiring dengan mengalirnya air mata di pipinya. Tsunade memeluknya erat.

_Menangislah Sakura, menagislah dan kemudian lupakan dirinya._

Hari ini merupakan hari pertunangan Uchiha Sasuke dan sang_ miko_, pesta pertunangan itu dilakukan secara meriah di tengah-tengah desa. Semua penduduk Konoha diundang dalam pesta pertunangan tersebut, semua orang bergembira. Pesta pertunangan akan dilangsungkan beberapa jam lagi, akan tetapi Sasuke masih berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia berdiri di samping jendela kamarnya melihat ke arah luar. Dia tersenyum sangat lembut saat melihat pohon sakura yang berada di tengah-tengah lapangan training. Sasuke terkesiap saat melihat seorang gadis berdiri di bawah pohon itu. Gadis berambut merah muda, Haruno Sakura.

Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya menyadarkannya, hanya sepersekian detik ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang gadis dan ia sudah tidak menemukannya lagi di bawah pohon sakura. Dengan perlahan dia meninggalkan jendela dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya, sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya ia memandang lagi ke arah jendela kamarnya.

"Kau selalu menyebalkan," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan wajah yang terluka, akan tetapi raut wajah itu kembali datar seperti semula dalam hitungan detik. Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang sadar termasuk dirimu bahwa itu adalah saat terakhir kau dapat melihat Haruno Sakura.

**-Winter Blossom-**

**TBC**


	3. Gone

**Winter Blossom  
><strong>

Naruto belong's to Masashi Kishimoto

Main Chara: Sasuke Sakura

Rated T, CANON, OOC, typo

_I made the Uchiha really out of character in this chappie. I'm so sorry, Im lack of idea this time_

"_Suka... aku menghindarimu karena menyukaimu."_

Di sebuah ruangan yang simpel tampak seorang pemuda yang sedang tidur dengan gelisah. Raut wajahnya yang seharusnya tenang dan damai saat terlelap kini cenderung pucat dan dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin.

"_Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyukai Haruno Sakura!"_

"_Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa aku memang tidak boleh menyukaimu."_

Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dengan gelisah di atas ranjangnya, dia sedang tertidur —tentu saja, tapi kini nampaknya ia sedang berimpi buruk, mimpi yang sudah ia alami dalam kurun waktu satu tahun terakhir.

"Sayonara ne_ Sasuke-_kun_, kau pasti akan bahagia,"_

Sasuke terbangun dengan peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, dadanya bergerak naik dan turun dengan cepat, menandakan bahwa ia bernafas dengan tersenggal-senggal. Dengan wajah pucat ia menutup kedua telinganya.

_Ini hanya mimpi!_

Sasuke melihat ke arah jam meja yang berada tidak jauh dari ranjangnya, jam menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi, masih terlalu dini untuk bangun. Sasuke berjalan dengan lunglai ke kamar mandi miliknya untuk membasuh wajahnya, tanpa sengaja ia melihat bayangannya di cermin. Nampak refleksi dirinya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong, dan ia mendapati bahwa terdapat sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya. Dengan gusar Sasuke membasuh wajah dan kembali lagi ke kamar. Dengan gugup Sasuke meminum segelas air yang memang ia sediakan di dekat ranjang.

…

Sudah setahun sejak kau terakhir melihat gadis merah muda itu di bawah pohon yang memiliki nama yang sama dengannya. Saat itu adalah saat pertunanganmu dengan sang _miko_. Kau melihat dia dibawah pohon itu memandangmu dengan pandangan yang sama saat ia mengatakan bahwa kau akan berbahagia dengan sang _miko_, ya wajah terluka yang sama. Kau menghembuskan nafas dengan keras, berusaha menjernikan pikiranmu. Kau tahu, sekarang kau nampak seperti orang yang sedang frustasi berat, seperti seseorang yang tengah mengalami patah hati. Hei, jangan katakan kau juga menyukainya. Kau sudah menolaknya, itu artinya kau tidak boleh menyukainya.

Tanpa sengaja kau menatap foto tim 7 milikmu yang kau letakkan di atas meja, tanpa sadar kau menjadi teringat saat kalian masih berupa bocah-bocah berumur 13 tahun, melakukan misi bersama, naruto yang sering melakukan kekonyolannya—baiklah sampai sekarang dia masih sering bertingkah konyol, serta Sakura yang menatapmu penuh damba dan memuja. Dengan gusar kau menyentakkan tanganmu, membuat foto penuh kenangan itu terlempar dari tempat awalnya. Kau dan aku sama-sama heran dengan kondisi ini, ini bukanlah kali pertama gadis itu tidak ada dikeseharianmu, kau sempat meninggalkannya selama kurun waktu tiga tahun. Ini baru menginjak tahun pertama sejak ia pergi meninggalkanmu. Kau mengerang kesal, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini, kau menderita _insomnia_ hampir selama setahun, kau tidak berani memejamkan mata karena setiap kau memejamkan mata kau melihat wajah gadis itu sedang tersenyum pedih padamu, setiap kau berusaha berkonsentrasi kau justru mendengar kalimat-kalimat perpisahannya padamu. Obat yang diberikan oleh _ninja_ medis di rumah sakit untuk mengatasi _insomnia_mu tidak terlalu berguna. Kau depresi, kacau, dan tampak menyedihkan. Kau harus bisa mengatasi ini.

Kau memutuskan untuk membicarakan ini dengan Kakashi, mungkin mantan gurumu itu bisa memberikan sedikit pencerahan padamu. Dan kau pun pergi menuju ke apartemen mantan guru itu, tanpa memikirkan konsekwensi bahwa sang guru akan menertawakan kebodohan pertama dari klan Uchiha.

…

"Jadi kau sering mengkhayal tentang Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi _sensei_ sambil menyeruput ocha hangat miliknya.

"Teringat, bukan mengkhayal," koreksi Sasuke sambil menatap Kakashi kesal.

"Hee, jadi kau menyukai Sakura-_chan_?" ujar Kakashi sensei sambil menunjukkan tatapan menggoda dan entah mengapa—kurasa kalian pun tahu, Kakashi mulai membaca kembali buku favoritnya "Kau mengkhayal, baiklah hentikan tatapanmu itu, kau mengingat Sakura justru disaat kau sudah bertunangan dengan gadis lain?" Kakashi memberikan tatapan menghina dari balik buku _Icha-icha paradise_ yang sedang ia baca. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak bertatapan mata dengan gurunya, ah mantan gurunya itu. Kakashi menghela nafas panjang, ia menutup buku miliknya dan menatap Sasuke tajam. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membicarakan hal ini denganku?"

"Kau guruku," ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Dan aku juga gurunya, kau tahu saat ini kau sedang membicarakan muridku yang paling manis, mengatakan bahwa kau menyukainya—"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya," potong Sasuke dingin, Kakashi menatapnya tajam dan dingin.

"Kau _bertingkah_ seolah-olah kau menyukainya saat kau sudah menolaknya dengan kejam," Sasuke membuka mulutnya ingin berkata sesuatu "Berkali-kali. Kau menolak Sakura berkali-kali, menyakitinya. Dan sekarang kau datang mengeluh padaku dan bertingkah seolah-olah kau adalah pria yang paling menderita."

"Aku tidak bertingkah seperti itu," Kakashi menghela nafas berat, ia menatap foto tim 7 miliknya yang sengaja ia letakkan di sebuah _buffet_ yang ada di ruang tamu apartemen miliknya. Ia teringat saat murid-muridnya yang lucu itu masih bertingkah polos, oh baiklah mungkin ambisi dan dendam Sasuke bukan termasuk sifat polos untuk bocah berusia 13 tahun, tapi tetap saja— "Kakashi _sensei_," panggilan Sasuke menyadarkan khayalan Kakashi, dengan canggung ia mengambil gelas berisi ocha miliknya, dan meminumnya kembali.

"Ehm maaf, tiba-tiba aku teringat kalian pada saat berusia 13 tahun, dan ya Sasuke kau bertingkah seperti itu."

Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba suasana hening melingkupi apartemen Kakashi. Kakashi dapat melihat kondisi Sasuke yang kacau, wajahnya yang pucat, kantung mata yang tebal dan menghitam, alis mata yang berkerut serta bibir yang terkatup erat. Mungkin kondisi Sasuke tidak terlalu berbeda dengan kondisi Sasuke yang biasanya, tapi jika kau benar-benar mengenalnya kau pasti tahu jika keturunan akhir Uchiha tersebut sedang frustasi. Kakashi mengenal dengan baik muridnya itu, dan ia tahu bahwa ia harus membantu muridnya.

"Jadi sejak kapan kau mengkhayal—baiklah maafkan aku, sejak kapan kau teringat padanya?"

"Sembilan bulan," jawab Sasuke sambil memandang lukisan yang tergantung di dinding apartemen Kakashi, entah engapa tapi ia tidak ingin menatap kakashi untuk saat ini.

"Itu berarti tiga bulan sejak ia pergi, kenapa kau baru teringat padanya setelah tiga bulan— ah, karena Hokage kelima ya," Kakashi teringat sembilan bulan yang lalu, tiga bulan setelah pertunangan Sasuke diadakan. Hokage kelima memanggil tim 7 untuk datang ke kantornya. Itu berarti memanggil dirinya selaku _sensei _dalam tim itu, Naruto, Sai, dan tentu saja Sasuke. Tak banyak yang dikatakan oleh Hokage kelima, dia hanya berkata bahwa dia lelah dengan seluruh anggota tim 7 yang menanyakan tentang Sakura yang tiba-tiba tak terlihat lagi di desa, Hokage meminta mereka untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan Sakura, karena ia baik-baik saja. Ia hanya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan desa untuk melakukan sesuatu.

_Ah Hokage kelima berkata bahwa ia lelah dengan pertanyaan dari seluruh anggota tim 7, apakah itu berarti Sasuke juga bertanya tentang Sakura?_

Kakashi dapat melihat bahwa kini Sasuke sedang menatap foto tim 7 dengan tatapan yang… Ah, mungkin, mungkin saja Sasuke memang menyukai Sakura. Kakashi berdeham ringan, berusaha menarik perhatian Sasuke kembali "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja…." Sasuke mencengkram dadanya, tanpa ia sadari air matanya mengalir. Kakashi tersentak ia tidak tahu jika Sasuke memikirkan Sakura hingga seperti ini "Hei _sensei_ jika aku mencintainya, apakah aku salah?"

"Kau mencintainya?" Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi, meskipun begitu Kakashi dapat melihat rasa pedih dari mata Sasuke. "Kalau kau mencintai_nya_, mengapa kau menolaknya dan justru bertunangan dengan gadis lain?"

"Karena itu lebih baik bagi dia dan konoha," Kakashi ingin bertanya lebih dalam lagi, namun dia tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak akan mau berkata lebih dari ini. Bagi seorang Uchiha, menceritakan perasaannya pada orang lain sudah merupakan aib yang sangat dihindari, oleh sebab itu Kakahi tidak ingin memaksa Sasuke lebih dari ini.

"Kau bisa memutuskan pertunanganmu dengan sang _miko_."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kalau kau menyukai Sakura, kau seharusnya memutuskan—"

"Aku tidak bisa!" ujar Sasuke keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa membantumu Sasuke," Sasuke melihat Kakashi dengan pandangan kosong. Ia mengela nafas dengan berat, Sasuke tahu akan hal ini, dia tidak datang ke Kakashi untuk meminta jalan keluar dari apa yang ia rasakan, karena ia tahu tidak ada jalan keluar untuk apa yang ia hadapi saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta pencerahan darimu," ucapnya lirih.

"Pencerahan? Pencerahan apa yang kau inginkan? Pencerahan dengan mengatakan bahwa yang kau rasakan ini perasaan cinta? Sasuke, sebelum kau datang ke apartemenku kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang kau rasakan pada Sakura bukan?"

Dan Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan diam.

…

Kakashi sedang mengatur perbekalannya untuk misi yang baru diterimanya dari hokage kelima saat ia teringat dengan percakapannya dengan Sasuke pagi tadi. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa suatu saat ia akan mendapati salah seorang muridnya akan menyukai Sakura, ah tentu saja ia tidak membicarakan tentang Naruto. Sejak dulu Naruto sudah memperlihatkan bahwa ia menyukai Sakura. Tapi tentang muridnya yang satu lagi, Uchiha Sasuke. Sejak dulu ia hanya mendapati bahwa dalam timnya kisah cinta yang ada hanyalah kisah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan— yang pada saat itu Kakashi yakin hanya merupakan kisah cinta monyet dari para bocah-bocah berumur 13 tahun. Ia terkejut saat beberapa tahun kemudian mendapati bahwa Sakura masih terjebak dengan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya pada Sasuke, dan Naruto yang— sungguh ia juga tidak mengerti, masih menyimpan perasaan suka pada satu-satunya gadis di tim mereka. Akan tetapi terdapat sedikit perbedaan pada tingkah mereka, Sakura yang tidak lagi bertingkah seperti seorang fans kepada idolanya, ia justru cenderung berpura-pura sudah tidak menyukai Sasuke lagi, dan Naruto yang berkorban demi perasaan teman setimnya. Itu membuat Kakashi yakin, rasa cinta yang ada di tim 7 bukanlah cinta monyet seperti yang ia kira dulu. Dan kini ia lebih terkejut saat mendapati fakta bahwa satu-satunya pria yang membuat kondisi percintaan di timnya seperti ini ternyata juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama kepada sang gadis, akan tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk menutupinya.

Satu hal yang Kakashi tidak mengerti, mengapa Sasuke justru menutupi perasaannya kepada Sakura? Bukankah Sakura menyukai Sasuke? Kenapa Sasuke justru bertunangan dengan gadis lain? Kakashi mengerang kesal, kenapa justru murid-muridnya memiliki kisah percintaan yang rumit, sedangkan ia sebagai sang guru tidak memiliki satu pun kisah cinta?

_Kalau seperti ini aku kan tidak bisa memberi nasihat yang cukup baik buat kalian_

Hei Kakashi lebih baik sekarang kau mencari kisah cinta di luar sana sekarang juga.

…

Sasuke memutuskan untuk makan malam di warung ramen Ichiraku, keputusan yang salah, karena jika kau ingin menenangkan diri hindari, sungguh hindari warung ramen. Karena disana kau akan menemukan—

"_Teme_! Kau akan makan disini juga? Syukurlah! Aku juga akan makan di sini, bagaimana kalau kau mentraktirku— hei _teme_! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Aku belum selesai berbicara!" Naruto berteriak kencang saat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke, bukannya mengiyakan ajakannya, Sasuke jutsru pergi meninggalkannya. "Aku kan hanya ingin mengajaknya bicara, akhir-akhir ini kan dia aneh," sungut Naruto sambil memakan ramen miliknya, "Apalagi besok sang _miko_ akan datang berkunjung."

Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen miliknya, entah kenapa bukannya memilih jalan yang langsung menuju ke apartemen iliknya, ia justru memilih jalan memutar. Kecerobohannya memilih jalan pulang memaksanya menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia melewati tempat yang sama yang membuat dia teringat dengan Sakura. Dua kejadian terjadi di tempat yang sama. Pertama saat ia akan pergi meninggalkan desa, dan yang kedua setahun yang lalu saat Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Ah kini ia sadar, alasan yang membuatnya kacau seperti ini setelah Sakura pergi bukanlah karena ia tidak bisa menghadapi hari dimana Sakura tidak bisa ia lihat lagi, karena dia sudah pernah mengalaminya dulu. Selama dua tahun, dan dia bisa menghadapinya dengan baik. Tapi karena saat ini Sakura _lah _yang memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya, bukan dirinya. Ia takut akan perasaan sendiri dan ditinggalkan. Ia sudah pernah ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang ia sayangi sebelumnya, ia tidak ingin mengalai hal itu lagi, terlalu menyakitkan.

_Hei apakah berlebihan jika aku berharap kau selalu ada di sampingku, Sakura? Walaupun hanya sebagai teman…, setidaknya aku bisa melihatmu._

Sasuke terbangun dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Lagi, ia memimpikan hal yang sama malam ini. Sasuke menutup mata dan menutup kedua telinga dengan tangannya, tapi masih saja ia dapat mengingat gadis itu, mendengarnya. Ia masih bisa melihat tatapan pilu dari mata Sakura. Ia masih bisa melihat dan mendengar tangisannya. Ia masih mengingatnya. Dengan gusar Sasuke melempar semua barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya, merasa belum puas ia keluar dari kamarnya dan kembali melempar semua benda yang ada di sana. Satu jam kemudian apartemen Sasuke yang biasanya rapi dan teratur menjadi berantakan. Pecahan barang terdapat di setiap sudut apartemennya. Kini, di sebuah sofa nampak Sasuke terduduk lesu, tatapannya kosong. Tampak air mata tengah mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu apartemen Sasuke, tak beberapa lama kemudian nampak seorang gadis masuk ke apartemennya. Sang _miko_.

Sang _miko_ terkejut mendapati apartemen Sasuke dalam kondisi berantakan dan dipenuhi dengan pecahan berbagai barang. Sang _miko_ melihat Sasuke duduk di sofa, dengan perlahan ia menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_san daijobuka_?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Pergilah, aku ingin sendiri saat ini," ujar Sasuke dingin. Ia bahkan tidak menatap wajah sang _miko._ Suasana mendadak hening. Sasuke tak peduli. Ia tak peduli apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Dengar, aku tidak peduli dengan perasaanmu padaku, kita bertunangan itulah yang terjadi sekarang. Maafkan aku karena sudah bersifat egois, tapi itu semua kulakukan karena aku menyukaimu. Belajarlah untuk menerimaku karena hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang," ujar sang _miko_. Beberapa saat kemudian ia meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di apartemennya. Sebelum sang _miko _pergi Sasuke tanpa sengaja melihat wajahnya, Sasuke sadar bahwa Sang _miko_ kini tengah menahan air mata miliknya agar tidak terjatuh. Dan sasuke merasa bahwa kini ia telah menjelma menjadi orang yang paling brengsek di dunia.

_Kuso_

Sebuah hantaman keras pada meja, membuat meja itu terbelah menjadi dua.

**-TBC-**


	4. Choice

**Winter Blossom**

**Naruto belong's to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Chara: Sasuke Sakura**

**Rated T, CANON, OOC**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju _apato_ milik Sasuke. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Sudah hampir setahunan ini Sasuke bertingkah aneh, ia juga bisa melihat kantung mata tebal berwarna hitam milik sahabatnya itu. Ia sadar bahwa Sasuke mulai bertingkah aneh sejak hari pertunangannya. Ah bukan, mungkin lebih tepatnya sejak Sakura tidak pernah muncul lagi di hadapan mereka. Kondisi itu semakin parah sejak Tsunade mengumpulkan tim 7 dan mengatakan bahwa Sakura tidak akan kembali ke Konoha. Saat mendengar berita dari Hokage kelima itu, tentu saja Naruto tak terima. Ia hampir saja berteriak dan membuat kekacauan di kantor Hokage. Jika saat itu ia tidak melihat Sasuke yang wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih pucat dan meninggalkan kantor hokage dengan kondisi seperti mayat hidup, mungkin ia akan melakukannya. Saat itu ia sadar, Sakura lah penyebab tingkah aneh Sasuke.

Naruto tahu, sejak dulu Sakura akan selalu menyukai Sasuke, itulah sebabnya ia menyerah dan lebih memilih untuk melihat Sakura, dan berharap suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan membalas perasaan cinta Sakura. Naruto cukup puas dengan kondisi itu. Setidaknya ia bahagia karena bisa melihat kedua orang sahabat yang sangat berharga baginya berbahagia. Oleh sebab itu ia begitu terkejut saat mendapati kabar pertunangan antara Sasuke dan sang _miko_. Ia ingin menghajar sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu, akan tetapi saat itu Kakashi menasehatinya dan berhasil meyakinkannya, bahwa jika perasaan tidak bisa segampang itu dipaksakan. Saat itu ia sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa memaksa Sasuke untuk membalas perasaan Sakura. Ia bisa saja memaksa Sasuke kembali ke desa, tapi ia tidak bisa memaksa Sasuke untuk jatuh cinta pada Sakura.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya frustasi, bukankah seharusnya kepulangan Sasuke merupakan awal kegembiraan bagi tim 7? Mengapa yang terjadi justru sebaliknya? Sejak Sasuke pulang ke desa, kondisi tim 7 justru menjadi kacau. Sakura yang tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh dan menghilang, Sasuke yang bertingkah aneh dan memutuskan untuk bertunangan dengan wanita yang menurut Naruto aneh.

_Hei Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah bercerita padanya bahwa ia tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis, dan tiba-tiba saja ia bertunangan?_

Ditambah lagi dengan kondisi Kakashi_ sensei_ yang sering menghindarinya, dan Sai yang sering lenyap entah kemana.

_Apakah lebih baik jika Sasuke tidak kembali ke desa? Mungkin dengan begitu kami semua tetap bisa berkhayal bahwa keadaan akan membaik dengan kepulangan Sasuke._

Ah, kini ia merasa sudah menjadi seorang sahabat yang kejam hanya dengan membayangkan bahwa tim 7 akan menjadi baik-baik saja apabila Sasuke tidak kembali ke desa.

"_Kuso_!" Umpat Naruto sambil menendang sekaleng kosong minuman yang berada di tengah jalan

**Klontang**

**Buk**

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan aura yang tidak enak berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Saat Naruto berbalik, ia bisa melihat Ino sedang meremas kaleng yang tadi ia tendang, ia juga bisa melihat ruam merah di kening gadis pirang itu.

"Gawat! Tu—tunggu dulu Ino! Aku tidak sengaja! Aku kira aku menendang kaleng itu ke kotak sampah!" Ujar Naruto sambil mundur teratur, menghindari Ino yang kini makin mendekat ke arahnya

"Hoo, jadi kau kira aku tempat sampah, begitu? Na-ru-toooooo!" Dan pada sore hari yang cerah itu terdengar teriakan menyayat hati yang berasal dari Naruto.

Akhirnya dengan susah payah Naruto berhasil sampai di depan _apato_ milik Sasuke. Naruto berhasil sampai dengan kondisi… erm, yang mengenaskan. Lihat saja jaket kesayangannya yang sudah compang-camping dan wajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh bengkak yang berwarna merah keunguan.

"Sialan! Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika Ino memiliki kekuatan yang hampir sama dengan Sakura-_chan_," dengan emosi Naruto mengetuk pintu _apato_ Sasuke, berharap ia bisa mengobati lukanya di rumah sahabatnya itu. Lima menit berlalu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu itu akan dibukakan. Naruto mau saja pulang, akan tetapi ia merasakan _cakra _sahabatnya itu di dalam _apato_. Iseng, Naruto mencoba membuka pintu _apato_ milik Sasuke.

Terbuka. Naruto mengernyitkan kening. Tidak biasanya Sasuke seceroboh ini. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kedalam _apato_ milik Sasuke. Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Kondisi _apato_ milik Sasuke benar-benar berantakan, semua barang-barang berhamburan, pecahan kaca berserakan dimana-mana, serta meja yang terbelah dua. Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi pucat.

_Sial, jangan-jangan Sasuke diserang oleh ninja lain!_

Naruto berlari ke arah cakra Sasuke, ia benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisi sahabatnya itu. Akan tetapi Naruto terpaku saat melihat sahabatnya itu tidak berada dalam kondisi yang ia takutkan. Ia mendapati Sasuke yang duduk di lantai kamarnya sedang bersandar di dinding. Matanya terbuka tapi seakan kosong tak bernyawa. Oke, mungkin Sasuke memang baik-baik saja, tapi itu secara fisik, bukan secara psikis. Ah, tampaknya Naruto tetap harus menarik ucapannya yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja secara fisik, lihat saja kedua tangan Sasuke yang terluka dan berwarna merah karena darah itu.

"_Teme_, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sahabatnya itu. Ok, ini pemandangan yang cukup aneh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Sasuke datar sambil menampik tangan Naruto yang ingin membantunya berdiri. "Kakashi menyuruhmu kemari, huh?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke menyebut-nyebut nama guru mereka itu?

"Tidak, aku datang karena merasa aneh dengan sifatmu akhir-akhir ini," ujar Naruto sambil mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi yang sengaja ia tarik dan letakkan di depan Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk di atas ranjang berantakan miliknya. Sasuke menghela nafasnya, ia bingung. Apakah ia harus menceritakan kisahnya kepada Naruto. Kakashi yang notabene _sensei _mereka saja tidak bisa memberinya jalan keluar, apalagi teman setimnya ini. Tanpa disadari Sasuke tersenyum miris. "Kau tahu, jika aku tidak mengenal dirimu, aku akan mengatakan bahwa kau sedang patah hati dengan Sakura-_chan_,"

"Perkataanmu sama dengan Kakashi,' ujar Sasuke datar

"Wah, bahkan Kakashi _sensei_ memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku, itu mengerikan kau tahu," jawab Naruto berusaha untuk bercanda dan mencairkan suasana. Sayang sekali, suasana justru bertambah hening. "Lalu, apakah itu benar?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang ke arah Sasuke yang justru memilih untuk tidak menatap ke arah Naruto. "Hei, itu bohong _kan_? Jika kau menyukai Sakura-_chan_ kau tentu sudah bersama dengannya. Bukannya malah bertunangan dengan gadis aneh itu," Naruto dapat melihat tatapan Sasuke yang menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya. Emosi Naruto memuncak, ia menarik kerah baju Sasuke, mengangkat keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu beberapa centimeter diatas tanah. "Kau bercanda _kan_? Kau tahu alasan Sakura-_chan_ menghilang bukan? Tanpa ia berkata pun semuanya tahu bahwa ia menghilang karena ia tidak mau melihat pertunanganmu dengan gadis lain, dan kini dengan seenaknya kau ingin berkata bahwa kau menyukainya?"

"Maaf," satu ucapan dari Sasuke, dan Naruto tahu bahwa apa yang ia katakan tadi benar. Dengan emosi Naruto memukul wajah Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya sekuat tenaga.

**Buakh! **

Terdengar suara yang keras. Tubuh Sasuke kini terlempar ke ruangan di sebelah kamarnya. Naruto merasa emosi. Ia masih terima jika Sasuke berkata bahwa ia menyukai Sakura dan membuat dirinya patah hati, asal Sakura bahagia. Ia juga masih bisa terima jika Sasuke menolak Sakura karena ia mencintai gadis lain, jika itu memang kebahagiaan Sasuke. Tapi ia tidak terima dengan kondisi saat ini. Ia seolah-olah diejek oleh sahabatnya.

"Katakan padaku, apakah kau menolak Sakura-_chan_ karena merasa tidak enak padaku?" ujar Naruto penuh emosi, ia menatap Sasuke tajam. "Apakah kau menolak Sakura-_chan_ karena merasa kasihan padaku? JAWAB AKU UCHIHA BRENGSEK!" Satu tendangan Naruto arahkan ke perut Sasuke. Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir dari pria bermata safir itu. Hatinya terasa sakit sekarang.

"Satu-satunya alasan aku menolaknya adalah karena aku tidak pantas untuknya," Naruto terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar jawaban seperti itu dari mulut seorang Uchiha yang memiliki _prestige_ dan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

"Ha, kau bercanda! Kau yang selalu mengejek dan menghinaku. Kini kau berkata bahwa kau menolak Sakura-_chan_ karena kau tidak percaya diri? Cih! Jangan membodohiku!"

"Aku mantan ninja pelarian Naruto, tidak pantas untuknya. Aku diliputi kegelapan."

"Dulu…. Dulu kau diliputi kegelapan. Aku mengenalmu dengan baik Sasuke, kau tidak mungkin melepaskan apa yang kau inginkan dengan mudah."

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskan Yuki"

"Hah! aku sudah menduganya. Bukan kau yang tidak pantas untuk Sakura-_chan_, tapi kau yang merasa bahwa Sakura-_chan _tidak pantas untukmu. Kau hanya mencari pembelaan Sasuke!" Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, dia meludahkan darah yang terasa mengganjal di kerongkongannya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi sebenarnya kau kesal karena aku berhasil mengetahui alasan utamamu!"

"Jika aku melepaskan Yuki maka kemungkinan besar akan timbul perang, Puas kau?" Naruto terdiam mndengar ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

"Perang?"

"Meskipun dia bukan seorang penerus kerajaan, tetap saja ia seorang _miko._ Menolak lamaran dari orang seperti dia sama saja dengan menyulut perang. Kau tahu itu _kan_? Para tetua desa tentunya tak akan membiarkanku begitu saja," Ucap Sasuke sambil berusaha mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dan bersandar di dinding.

"Kau pernah mengkhianati desa karena dendam, apakah kau tidak berfikir bahwa kau bisa melawan mereka? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, pada Kakashi _sensei_, pada kami _rookie_ 7! Kami pasti akan membantumu!"

"Semuanya tidak semudah itu. Aku ninja pelarian, Naruto." Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya tanda ia tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak bisa membuat masalah lagi," jelas Sasuke.

"Meskipun kau tidak menyukai gadis itu?"

"Setidaknya satu perang bisa terhindarkan," jawab Sasuke lirih.

"Dan kau mengorbankan Sakura-_chan_?" Sasuke tersenyum perih.

"Aku juga mengorbankan perasaanku. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Menyembunyikan perasaan pada oraang yang paling kau sayangi hanya agar semuanya berjalan lancar. Menahan perasaan yang ingin meluap hingga terasa sesak," ujar Sasuke sambil meremas baju di bagian dadanya. Ah bukankah saat Sakura menyatakan cintanya dulu ia juga hampir mengatakan hal yang sama? Rasa suka yang menyesakkan. Sasuke tersenyum miris.

"Setidaknya kau tahu bahwa Sakura-_chan_ menyukaimu," Naruto jongkok, berusaha menyamakan menatap mata Sasuke secara lurus, "Hei _teme_, apakah kau pernah berpikir, bagaimana jika kau menjadi Sakura-_chan_? Ia melihatmu memilih gadis lain tepat di hadapannya. Selama 15 tahun ia merasakan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, tanpa pernah tahu bahwa kau menyukainya. Setidaknya kau sedikit terhibur karena tahu bahwa Sakura-_chan_ menyukaimu, tapi Sakura-_chan_? Ia selalu berpikir bawa kau tidak pernah menyukainya, atau bahkan menganggapnya ada. Bukankah itu jauh lebih menyakitkan?" Mata Sasuke melebar. Ia tidak pernah menyadari hal itu.. "Penderitaan Sakura tidak bisa disamakan dengan dirimu _teme_. Pikirkanlah hal ini baik-baik. Maafkan aku sudah memukulmu, aku akan memanggil Hinata-_chan_ kemari untuk mengobatimu." Dan dengan sekejap mata Naruto menghilang dari hadapannya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tercenung memikirkan ucapan Naruto.

_Hei, mana yang kau pilih? Menjadi seorang pria yang tidak boleh mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai gadis yang kau tahu bahwa ia juga mencintaimu. Atau menjadi seorang gadis yang hanya tahu bahwa seumur hidup, sang pria yang ia cintai tak pernah menganggapnya ada?_

…

Gadis berambut hitam itu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Dia menangis semalaman. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika tunangannya ternyata tidak pernah menyukainya. Pada awalnya ia sedikit ragu-ragu saat mengatakan pada _kaa-san_ serta _tou_-_san_nya bahwa ia ingin mereka berdua melamar Uchia Sasuke. Tapi sungguh, ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Ia mendengar kabar bahwa kini Uchiha Sasuke tengah mencari calon istri. Kedua orang tua yang selalu memanjakannya pun mengabulkannya, mereka melamar sang pemuda Uchiha. Sebenarnnya ia tidak terlalu berharap, karena pada saat Uchiha Sasuke bertugas mengawalnya, pemuda itu tidak pernah menunjukkan sedikitpun ketertarikan padanya. Tapi alangkah bahagianya saat utusan dari kerajaannya mengatakan bahwa sang Uchiha menerima perjodohan itu! Tentu saja ia bahagia, siapa yang tidak bahagia mendapati kabar bahwa kau akan menikahi orang yang kau cintai?

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, pertunangan mereka yang dilaksanakan di Konoha juga berlangsung dengan meriah, semua warga Konoha merayakan pertunangan mereka. Memang ia merasa aneh karena pada saat pesta pertunangan berlangsung Hokage kelima justru tidak datang, dan beberapa teman tunangannya menatapnya tajam, bahkan sahabat dekat tunangannya justru mencari keberadaan gadis lain yang menurut pria itu seharusnya datang ke pesta ini. Semuanya baik-baik saja, Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukkan raut wajah yang aneh, yang walaupun Yuki akui selama pesta pertunangan itu Sasuke sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Tapi bukankah itu memang watak sang pemuda?

"_Hime-sama_, waktunya anda makan malam," Yuki bisa mendengar suara Jirou-_san_ pelayan pribadinya. Makan? Yang benar saja. Untuk saat ini, bergerak pun ia tidak mau!

Yuki berusaha mengingat kejadian setahun terakhir ini. Setelah pesta pertunangan itu, Yuki baru merasakan beberapa keanaehan, seperti teman-teman tunangannya yang hanya memanggilnya "sang _miko_", Yuki masih bisa menolerir hal itu. Toh ia bertunangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, bukan teman-temannya yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Tapi ternyata sang tunangan pun hanya memangilnya dengan sebutan "_Hime-sama_". Ia masih berusaha bersabar. Akan tetapi kesabarannya habis dan emosinya meledak, saat kemarin ia berkunjung ke _apato_ Sasuke dan menemukan fakta bahwa sang pria tidak mencintainya, ia mencintai gadis lain. Air mata kembali mengalir di pipi sang _miko_. Ia benci ini.

_Bolehkah aku bersikap egois untuk sekali ini saja _Kami-sama?

Yuki terbangun sangat cahaya matahari pagi menimpa wajahnya. Dengan malas ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Jirou-_san_ yang sedang membuka pintu kamarnya tersenyum kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku karena udah membangunkan anda, _Hime-sama_. Apakah anda ingin menikmati sarapan saat ini?" Yuki melenguh pelan, ia tidak ingin memakan apapun saat ini. Ia melihat ke arah Jirou-_san_ yang sedang menunggu jawabannya sambil tersenyum, melihat senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah Jirou-_san_ mau tak mau membuat Yuki teringat pada salah satu teman Sasuke yang sering tersenyum, siapa namanya?

"Jirou, kau sudah menjadi pelayan pribadiku sejak aku masih kecil, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Tentu _Hime-sama_."

"Apakah menurutmu aku egois?" Hening sejenak sebelum Jirou-_san_ menjawab

"Jika dibandingan dengan Kyou-_sama_, _hime-sama_ sama sekali tidak bisa disebut sebagai orang yang egois," Yuki teringat dengan kakaknya Kyou, yang selalu ingin agar permintaannya dikabulkan. Ia selalu mengalah jika Kyou menginginkan apa yang juga diinginkannya, karena ia tahu kedua orang tuanya akan lebih mengabulkan keingian Kyou. Kyou adalah putra mahkota. Keinginanannya adalah yang nomor satu. Yuki ingat, saat itu ia sangat membenci Kyou, jika bisa ia bahkan menghindar dan memilih untuk tidak bertemu dengan Kyou. Akan tetapi saat menginjak dewasa sifat egois Kyou perlahan demi perlahan berkurang.

_Egois ya…._

"Apakah jika saat ini aku berubah menjadi egois itu berarti aku sama saja dengan Kyou sebelum dia berubah?" Hening, Jirou-_san_ tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Yuki. "Hei Jirou, apakah aku salah jika aku egois terhadap perasaanku sendiri?"

"Tentu tidak _Hime-sama_," Yuki tersenyum pedih.

"Aku akan membuat Sasuke-_san_ mencintaiku, sekalipun itu berarti aku harus memaksanya."

…

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di _apato _miliknya, akan tetaapi kini ia tidak sendiri. Beberapa orang dari _rookie_ tujuh, seperti Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Rock Lee, Kiba serta Akamaru juga berada di _apato_ milik Sasuke. Mereka bekerja sama merapihkan _apato_ Sasuke. Bukan, tentu saja bukan Sasuke yang meminta mereka agar membersihkan _apato_nya, akan tetapi Naruto yang memintanya. Ia beralasan bahwa ia dan Sasuke menghancurkan _apato_ tersebut saat sedang berlatih bersama.

"Kalian tahu, selama ini aku hanya berfikir bahwa yang bodoh di tim 7 hanya Naruto! Aku tidak menyangka jika kau juga sama bodohnya dengan Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_. Buat apa kalian berlatih di sini hah? Kalian tahu kan ada _training field_. Kalian bisa memanfaatkannya!" keluh Ino sambil mengumpulkan pecahan kaca di ruangan tamu.

"Ah, kau cerewet Ino. Naruto dan Sasuke kan tidak memintamu membantu mereka. Naruto hanya meminta Hinata, kau sendiri yang menawarkan diri," ujar Kiba yang langsung diiyakan oleh salah satu _bunshin_ milik Naruto. Ah aku lupa menjelaskan, untuk membereskan _apato_ milik Sasuke, Naruto membentuk empat _bunshin_ yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Aku kan tidak tau jika _apato_ milik Sasuke-_kun_ berantakan seperti ini! Hei, omong-omong kemana perginya sang _miko_ itu? Seharusnya sebagai tunangan _kan_ ia juga membantu membereskan _apato_ milik tunangannya," sungut Ino kesal.

"Maafkan aku jika tidak membantu kalian, Yamanaka-_san_," tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari arah pintu _apato_ Sasuke. Yuki berdiri di depan pintu masuk, ia menggunakan kimono berwarna biru dengan motif bunga Erika, obi yang ia kenakan berwarna merah menyala, sama seperti warna motif bunga Erika. Rambut panjangnya ia gulung dengan menyisakan beberapa helai di samping wajahnya. Sasuke melihat ke arah Yuki yang sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu Sasuke-_san_."

"Aku sedang membersihkan _apato_," jawab Sasuke dan kemudian kembali tidak mengacuhkan kehadiran Yuki

"Aku mohon," ujar Yuki lirih, Sasuke bisa melihat jika Jirou-_san_ menatapnya dengan dingin dan tajam. Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto, ia bisa melihat Naruto beerkata "Selesaikan masalahmu," tanpa bersuara kepaanya. Dengan enggan Sasuke berjalan ke arah Yuki dan keluar _apato_, meningglakan Yuki yang kini berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Argh, aku benci gadis itu!" ujar Ino setelah Sasuke dan Yuki pergi.

"Hahaha, bilang saja kau iri dengan sang _miko_, iya kan Akamaru," ujar Kiba sambil mengelus punggung Akamaru.

"Guk guk!"

"Iri? Yang benar saja! Kau sendiri bisa lihat kalau Sasuke-_kun_ tidak mengacuhkannya. Tingkah Sasuke-_kun_ kepada sang _miko_ bakan lebih parah daripada perlakuan Sasuke-_kun_ kepada Sakura."

"Yah, setidaknya yang bertunangan kan sang _miko_, bukan Sakura," ujar Kiba, Ino melotot mendengar ucapan Kiba. Urgh. Kau salah bicara Kiba, hati-hati atau kau akan mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Naruto kemarin.

"Huaaa… aku jadi teringat Sakura-_chaaan_, bunga masa mudakuuu, dimana kauu? Aku merindukanmu Sakura-_chaaaaaaaan?!_" lolong Rock Lee sambil mengangkat tongkat kain pel ke atas kepalanya. Dan berbagai barang terlempar ke arah pemuda yang selalu mengelu-elukan tentang masa muda itu.

"DIAM KAU!" Teriak Ino dan Kiba bersamaan. Tak seperti biasanya Naruto justru bekerja secara diam, dari tadi pemuda itu tidak banyak bicara. Sepertinya ia masih memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke kemarin. Ia mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, tapi ia juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura, dan keberadaannya sekarang.

_Sakura-_chan_, sebenarnya sekarang kau ada dimana?_

"Naruto_-kun_," gumam Hinata lirih melihat Naruto yang sedari tadi bersikap aneh.

Sasuke berjalan di depan Yuki. Ia tidak tahu mau kemana. Ia tetap berjalan sampai ia merasakan sebuah tangan menarik kaus yang ia gunakan.

"Sasuke-_san_, aku ingin berbicara di sini saja," Sasuke membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah Yuki

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Mengenai pembicaraaan kita kemarin malam. Aku serius. Aku minta maaf karena aku bersikap egois. Tapi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

"Aku tidak peduli," Yuki meremas kedua tangannya mendengar jawaban datar dari Sasuke.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku."

"Aku tidak–"

Sasuke merasakan benda yang basah dan kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Yuki menciumnya. Ketika Sasuke melepaskan diri dari Yuki, ia bisa melihat seorang anbu yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda yang mirip dengan Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelakan.

_Ilusi heh? Bahkan kini aku bisa melihat ilusimu saat aku dalam kondisi sadar_.

Hei Sasuke, apakah itu benar-benar hanya ilusimu? Apakah kau tidak merasakan _cakra_ dari gadis itu?

…

Saat ini tim 7 baru saja menyelesaikan misi secara bersama. Naruto merasa sedikit bersemangat saat ini, karena untuk sekian lama akhirnya tim 7 menjalankan misi secara bersama-ama, tentu saja minus Sakura. Mereka kini berjalan menuju ke kantor hokage ingin melapor tentang keberhasilan misi kali ini.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan misi itu?" ucapan Tsunade terdengar keluar dari ruangan Hokage. Tanpa sempat mencegah rekan setim mereka, tim 7 hanya bisa mengeleng pasarah melihat Naruto yang dengan seenaknya membuka pintu hokage tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Dan tatapan mereka terpaku saat melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang dan bermata viridian menatap mereka.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi, permisi Hokage-_sama_," dengan sekelebatan mereka bisa melihat gadis yang mereka langsung putuskan bahwa dia adalah Sakura berlari keluar dari kantor Hokage melalui jendela. Secara refleks Sasuke mengejar bayangan sang gadis, begitu pula dengan Naruto. Kakashi menoleh kearah Sai yang masih berada di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak ikut mengejar bersama mereka?" tanya Kakasi heran.

"Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan Hana-_san_," ujar Sai sambil menunjukkan senyumnya kepada Kakashi.

"Hana? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kakashi tidak mengerti.

Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa, yang ia tahu tubuhnya langsung berlari ingin melihat dengan nyata bahwa gadis itu adalah Sakura. Dia adalah Sakuranya! Dengan kecepatan kilat, ia berhasil menyusul sang gadis, dan menarik tangannya sehingga mau tidak mau gadis yang ia anggap sebagai Sakura itu berhenti dan menatap mereka berdua.

"Lepaskan aku," ujar gadis itu dingin. Sasuke tidak menyukai ini.

"Sakura!" teriak Naruto,

Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa gadis berambut merah muda itu menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Aku bukan Sakura. Perkenalkan, namaku Hana. Anggota Anbu NE." Sakura bisa melihat bahwa Naruto ingin menyela ucapannya, dan Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya tajam "Aku memang Sakura. Tapi seperti yang kalian ketahui, sebagai seorang NE aku harus menghilangkan eksistensiku sebagai Haruno Sakura," suasana menjadi hening. Naruto yang tadinya ingin menyela pun tidak tahu lagi ingin berkata apa. "Dan itu termasuk melupakan perasaanku padamu Uchiha-_san_," tambah Sakura sambil menatap kosong kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang kini ia rasakan. Yang ia tahu Sakura akan selalu ada di sisinya, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Ia mencoba bertahan dengan tetap meyakinkan diri bahwa Sakura akan selalu mencintainya, apapun keputusan yang ia ambil, dan kini ia harus mencabut keyakinannya itu. Sakura kini tidak mencintainya.

_Ah, jadi ini yang disebut dengan karma?_

**-TBC-**


End file.
